pokemoninfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret "Maggie" Monroe
Name: Margaret "Maggie" Monroe Gender: Female Age: 68 Hometown: Cerulean City Hobbies and Interests: Baking, Souvenirs, Traveling, Wine, Giving orders. Appearance: Maggie stands (as straight as she can manage) at a very short 4 feet 6 inches and weighs 110 pounds, mostly put on by her heavy drinking and uncontrollable sweet tooth. She has a square jaw and a dark, rough-looking, wrinkled complexion, which certainly do not belie her gruff personality. Her hair, once golden, has gone grey with age but has managed to keep its natural curliness; she usually keeps it in a messy bun. Beneath her wrinkled brow and above her hooked nose are her round, dark brown eyes, sometimes hiding behind her reading glasses; her eyes are probably the most welcoming part of her face, as it differs from the rest of her rough appearance by having a spark of mischief and silliness noticeable within. Maggie's wardrobe is filled with large, faded dresses, which she wears to hide every flabby section on her body, and her gardening clothes. With all of these outfits, she wears a decorated straw hat. Along with her immodestly sized handbag, which contains everything from cookies to a needle and thread, she carries a walking cane; though many people think she has trouble walking, she has stated that she carries it "to put things back in their place." Biography: As hard as it is for many residents of Cerulean City to believe, Maggie was once a young girl. Born unto Pearl and Glen Archer of Saffron City, she was fortunate enough to live her childhood in luxury, with both of her parents co-owning a chain of successful PokéMarts. Despite the nature of the shops they ran, the pair believed many of the falsified studies berating Pokémon. Thus, they sheltered their children - Maggie and her twin brother, Isaac- from the life of a Pokémon trainer. This, however, didn't stop them from knowing the ins and outs of Pokémon, as Pokémon fever hit school children heavily; every child in their private school seemed to have their very own Pikachu, or Poliwag, or Ponyta, or whatever. No matter how much the twins begged, their parents wouldn't cave and the two went without Pokemon throughout their childhood. That's when the rebellion started. At age 16, Maggie and Isaac started sneaking Pokémon home. They would usually go undetected for a day or two and be released into the wild or given away after they were found. Nevertheless, the twins kept doing this for years. Upon graduation, Pearl and Glen sent the two 18 year olds out of the house, giving them more than enough to make a modest living. Isaac left to become a priest in Lavender Town, whereas Maggie fled to nearby Vermillion, making her living as a cook on the long-running cruise ship, the S.S. Anne. She quickly rose in the ranks, becoming a very reliable sous-chef. It was on the luxury ship where she met her husband; a young sailor by the name of Walter Monroe. After 3 years of wooing and an equal amount dating, Walter was finally married to a 24-year old Maggie. Acting quickly, they settled in serene Cerulean City - Walter's hometown - and opened up a small café- "Maggie's" - which she managed almost tyrannically. One year of successful business later, Maggie gave birth to the miracle she named Martina. Jump ahead another two and a half years to her second miracle, Wanda, and then another four to her twin miracles, Mable and Wilhelmina "Willie" Monroe. Swamped with both work and children, the loving couple had almost no time to themselves. This, however, never stopped them from having family vacations every winter - Maggie has multiple souvenirs from every city in Kanto in a tidy display case in her living room, rivalling the size of her wine cabinet. Unlike with her own childhood, Maggie- at the advice of Walter, an avid Pokémon fan- allowed every one of her children to own a Pokémon, the most interested being Martina, the eldest. However, there were regulations in place; most restrictions were where the Pokémon were and were not allowed to roam, and Maggie enforced these with an iron fist. The proudest day of Maggie's life as a mother was when Martina got the Cerulean City gym badge. Though their grandparents, who often came to visit, tried to persuade them otherwise, each of Maggie's children grew up with a fond interest in Pokémon; Martina grew up to travel around Kanto collecting gym badges; Wanda moved to the contest-focused Viridian City and became a finalist in many a Pokémon Contest; Willie moved to Celadon to train in the Pokémon gym, while working part-time at the casino as a prize girl. Only Mable stayed in Cerulean - she is currently assistant manager at Maggie's café. At age fifty, long after most of her children moved out, Maggie experienced the greatest tragedy of her life: losing her husband. Walter, whose family had a history of heart failure, succumbed to the same thing that took his father, his grandfather, and his grandfather's father. This event hit her hard; after all, she deeply loved her husband. She spent a whole four months after his death quiet and sullen. Though she never completely returned to her old self, she gradually recovered from the tragedy. She (rather loudly) claims otherwise, but many people have noted she has become more abrasive when frustrated, contrary to the frustrated, but motherly, problem solver she was known to be. With years of aggressive, judgemental behaviour on her part, she earned the nickname "Haggie Maggie" around town. At age fifty-eight, she calmed down radically, no longer purposely butting heads with people. The reason the reason being the birth of Wanda's son - Miles Walter Sheridan. Aged only seven years, Miles proved himself to be quite capable at both contests and battling. Having caught many Pokémon around Viridian, he gave away his doubles to friends. One of his doubles, along with a basket, was sent to Maggie to help her with her errands. Even though it was the very first Pokémon she owned for more than a week's time, she quickly managed to make great use of it, managing to rid pests from her garden with its aid, along with making it carry bags whenever she went grocery shopping. Three years later, at present day, she received yet another Pokémon through her grandson, this one holding an invite to Miles' very first officially ranked Pokémon Contest. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None